


Though I Walk Through the Valley of Death

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related: Murder 101, Episode Related: The Sentinel: by Blair Sandburg, M/M, Multiple Partners, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the trouble magnet strikes again......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though I Walk Through the Valley of Death

## Though I Walk Through the Valley of Death

by Starzy

Author's disclaimer: Dont own them, no money, yada, yada

* * *

Though I Walk Through the Valley of Death 

Blair Sandburg stomped out the elevators, jaws clenched eyes flashing he looked like a smaller version of his partner rather than his usual cheerful self. Slamming down his backpack with uncharacteristic force the young man carefully avoided the courious looks around him. 

"Um hey Hairboy what's up?" 

Blair glanced at Rafe, "nothing man, just a little car problem you know." He deliberated for a moment then sat at the desk accessing his partner's computer. 

"That beater of yours still broke? What happened to that modeling job?" Rafe leaned over smirking at the now blushing young man. "Babes to hot for you or what?" 

"It fell through man, so drop it" Blair snapped, his face flush with anger. 

Rafe blinked then really looked at his friend, back straight and tense, hair mussed, face pale, hands slightly shaking as they jabbed at the keyboard. If he didn't know any better he'd say Blair and his partner Jim Ellison just had a major fight, but he knew for a fact Ellison was eating lunch with the captain and was in a fairly good mood. "Blair is everything ok? No ones been bothering you or anything have they?" If they were heads would roll, the captain made it clear the fake sentinel dissertation was in the past and no further mention of it was to be made. But a few still let their hatred of the former grad student be known either through words or subtle harassment. 

Blair glanced at the concerned detective; a small knot of guilt broke through cooling the fury and uncertainty that consumed him since the photo shoot. "No man its cool, no ones said anything since you guys had that 'Talk' with Myers." He smiled wanly "sorry if I barked, been taking to many lessons from Jim." 

"God Hairboy don't we can only handle one Jim Ellison" he snorted still eyeing the young man "You have any problems you'd tell us right?" 

Sandburg looked pensive for a moment, maybe... No he couldn't involve the police; Jim and the captain made it clear with the Brad Ventris fiasco. It would come down with his word against theirs and his damn signature on those papers. With little to no physical evidence and his current notoriety Blair could easily imagine the chaos his allegations could cause. With only a few weeks till the academy started he had to maintain as low a profile as possible THAT was a stipulation from the police chief himself. "Yeah sure man, but every things fine just a little stressed you know." 

Rafe wasn't fooled for a minute; something was definitely up but before he could question any further his phone rang. Smiling ruefully to his friend at the interruption he quickly answered the call. 

Blair made his escape while Rafe took the complaint, hoping a little fresh air would help he made his way to the roof. 'Man this majorly sucks' he thought. 'How do I get into these situations?' He shivered remembering the hands touching his body the leering faces. 

......................................... 

Blair eyed the small run down warehouse; yep this was the right address though not what he expected for modeling shoot. If he didn't need the money so badly, if his Volvo hadn't broke down, if the bills weren't piling up.... He sighed, then knocked on the weather beaten door; Mr. Reynolds from the university assured him this was a reputable operation. And while the aged professor was not his favorite person in the world his reputation for the straight and narrow was well known. Blair grimaced, something he certainly lacked since the press conference. He was honestly surprised when the professor called with the temporary job but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, not with his check book balance. 

A petite rather buxom blond peeked out the door "can I help you?" 

Hmm yes help me please said his libido "hi I'm here for the modeling job, my names Blair." He dazzled her the patented Sandburg charm and in no time he was seated with a soda and a dozen papers to sign. 'Sheesh if it was this easy to get a modeling gig I'd done it sooner,' the young woman flirted shamelessly as she explained each of the papers he was signing and was rewarded with her phone number when he quickly finished them. With a promising smile she gathered them up, hinting she was off after the shoot if he wanted some company then left with a wink. 

Soon after the receptionist left a plain older man stepped into the office, he gave Blair a lingering once over that made the young man slightly uncomfortable, but he was essentially selling his looks for this job so it as time to grin and bear it. Putting his best foot forward he stood flashing a megawatt grin. "I'm Blair, Professor Reynolds mentioned you took walk ins if you had anything available." 

"Hmmm yes we could use you" oh this is a honey, young and innocent god the professor sure can pick them. With an almost borderline leer he made turning motions with his hand and grinned as the now blushing kid slowly turned in place. "You've done this before I take it." 

Blair hesitated his creep meter was pegging with this guy but shit, he needed the money. "Well I did some small stuff in Oregon once, a nature mag nothing to heavy, and I'd like to keep it that way." 

The older man smirked "sure no problem Kiddo, wouldn't want to offend any of your delicate sensibilities here" he laughed at his own joke. "You can call me Mr. Smith or Sir Kiddo, I want to do a preliminary shoot on you now. If you do well you'll walk out of here with four hundred dollars for five hours work. If your better you'll get to come back tomorrow and get double, what do you say Kiddo want to make a little money?" 

Four hundred dollars! And double tomorrow! God he could get the Vovel fixed pay Jim his rent and help a little on the food bill. For that he was willing to ignore the warning bells cambering for his attention and the nickname Kiddo, besides it's only for a couple of days. "Yes sir I would." 

............................................. 

Flash click. Flash click. 

Ok this wasn't so bad Blair thought as he posed for the camera, although he wasn't wild about the cloths. The loose white satin pants draped over every curve making it very obvious he was sans underwear and the tight white tank top left little to the imagination. The whole ensemble reeked sex, which he guessed was the whole point. The photographer was purely professional stating clearly what he wanted; the only drawback was Mr. Smith leering in the background talking excitedly to several shadow figures beside him. 

"Ok Blair its time for a little acting, I want to see sex, heat, animal magnetism." The photographer smiled at the young mans embarrassed look "Hey how about a little incentive." 

Incentive? Oh my yes Blair thought as three lovely ladies dressed in near nothings of silk lace and satin strolled in with knowing smiles. The photographer had to call his name twice to get his attention back on the shoot, with these beauties he had no problem with the increasingly risqu poses. Blair hesitated when one of the girls began lightly stroking him through the satin pants causing a partial hard on but with general air of approval and excitement he relaxed. Soon they had his shirt off caressing and kissing every step going a little further each time till finally he had almost forgotten the photo shoot, all he could do keeping track of three girls doing their best to drive him wild. 

Mr. Smith licked his lips as he watched the young mans face grow flush with arousal, the girls had been working on him steadily for an hour. Now he was ready for the real thing, he motioned to the six beside him "He's yours." 

The shadowed figures approached the four withering forms, the excitement level in the room rose to a fevered pitch. 

............................................ 

Flash click. Flash click. 

Distantly Blair heard the camera, they must be doing everything right cause he hadn't heard any further instructions. He moaned in the girl's mouth as she sucked nibbled and bit, she seemed intent on working him into frenzy and was more than succeeding. Hands were everywhere stroking pinching sending signals of bliss to his over loaded brain. But the warm wet suction of someone mouth on his cock sent thrills of alarm breaking through the sexual haze clouding his mind, what the hell happened to his pants? He thought dazedly. "Mmph no wai...mmph" The girl on his mouth drowned out Blair's protest as she grabbed his hair to keep his head in place. Clumsily he began struggling, the same hands that was sending him on a sexual high now held him firmly down taking even more liberties on his body than before. The wet suction on his cock stopped for a moment, then he felt two tongues licking either side of his cock, pleasure warred against the fear that was rising within him as he fought the restraining hands. Finally he tore his mouth free from the girls leach like lips "Stop! Time out!" Blair yelled hoarsely. 

"Relax Kiddo enjoy it, no ones hurting you, girls why don't you take a break" Mr. Smith said in an oily excited voice. 

Blair's relief was short lived when the ladies drew away only to reveal four hulking leather clad men were the ones holding his down and touching his helpless body with abandon, two more were licking his cock making obscene loud slurping noises. "Fuck" Blair screamed lurching wildly against his captors "Let me go you bastereds, I didn't want this!" his horror increased as the photographer continued shooting and beside him were two other men with a large professional video camera recording every move and sound he and the leather clad men made. 

Mr. Smith laughed "Yea sure you don't Kiddo.... What's the saying? Your mouth says no but your cock says yes." He ignored the kids outraged cries as he ripped off a length of duct tape. "Here Billy that ought to quiet him down." The older man watched avidly as two of leather men strapped the tape firmly on the young mans kiss-swollen lips turning his screams and curses into erotic moans of protest. God the kid was beautiful, anger and fear made his angelic face even more sensual "Yea do it." 

Blair fought as hard as he could but the men held him easily, the rough caresses and constant suckling on his penis terrified and sickened him. He could feel himself slowly deflate despite the cock suckers best efforts, a small measure of triumph shot through him when he felt the mouth finally leave his cock. 

"Hey Billy he's playing hard to get here" a rough voice exclaimed. 

One of the men holding his head chuckled "Is that right little straight boy? You don't swing our way?" he leaned close to Blair's face "Maybe you just need more persuasion, that's something I excel in." he smirked at the kids angry glare. "Hold his head up I want him to see everything I do." Quickly the large man rose to his feet "Spread his legs guys I want plenty of access." Billy watched as the men struggled to comply, the kid making them fight for every inch. Finally they had him spread eagle with his head and back held firmly against one of the men's large chest like a backrest and his hair twisted in a cruel grip forcing him to watch Billy's every move. Stepping between Blair's legs he looked down at the helpless body, deliberately he kneaded the impressive bulge straining against his pants. He almost growled with excitement as the kid turned pale with terror. Kneeling down Billy shucked off his leather jacket and gloves and leered at the frantic young man, "Ok straight boy, time to give you a little taste of the other side, I promise you'll love it." 

Blair tried shouting, screaming even pleading, but all that came out were moans and stifled whines, they were holding his body so tightly now all he could do was tremble in their grasp. Powerless he watched as the man called Billy grasp his semi erect cock and began pumping it with a knowing touch. His other hand he brought to his mouth and licked his finger coating it with saliva then slowly brought it down. Blair's whole body stilled as he stared horrified into Billy's leering face, please don't, god please don't, he begged silently but the touch came anyway as the evil man brushed gently over his defenseless opening. 

"Ok baby just relax let it happen and old Billy boy will let you fly." 

Blair's eyes widened as he felt Billy's finger slowly burrow its way into his body; shuddering he couldn't stop the groan that escaped from his lips. He barely heard answering groans around him as the gathering crowd murmured their encouragement to his rapist. Squirming helplessly the burning invader paused for a moment giving Blair a chance to breath then Billy began thrusting his digit in and out going a little deeper each thrust. Suddenly a shocking indescribable sensation shot through him making Blair cry out in bewilderment. 

"Yea its good isn't it baby boy, never known what a man could do for you did you?" Billy crooned. 

Blair's breath grew ragged as Billy rubbed vigorously inside him, the intense sensations making him weak and dizzy. He watched in dismay as his cock quickly rose till it was hard and leaking, Billy pumped it slowly and caressed that place inside him till he was right on the brink then kept him there till Blair was almost mad from the unwanted sensations. 

Mr. Smith wiped the sweat from his brow with a shaky hand; he came hard when kid cried out at the first stroke on his prostate. The kid was HOT! He hoped the camera crew got a close-up of stunned look on the young mans face as his body betrayed him responding to Billy's talented hands. The kid began keening raggedly, as Billy and the guys worked him hard; the crew filming stepped in closer focusing on the kid's unwilling aroused face. Then slowly paned downward stopping for a moment on the heaving hair dusted chest and red abused nipples then continued down centering on the dusky full cock being pumped intermittently by Billy's large hand. Smiths cock twitched slowly back to life astonishing the older man. Christ he hadn't recovered this fast in decades, if he could bottle what this kid had and sell it he'd be the richest man in the world. After almost an hour of torment for the kid Smith could tell Billy was starting to wind up the scene as the cameraman and video men got in the best possible positions for the grand finale. 

"Ok straight boy you've worked hard for this and old Billy wont disappoint, get ready to fly baby" and redoubled his assault with a will. The evil man hissed as he felt the first tightening on his working finger. Intense feelings of power coursed through him as he watched the kid finally surrender to his skilful hands as his wild eyes roll back then the kid screamed as his helpless body convulsed shooting cum high in the air. Over and over the young man shuddered showering himself with his own semen, then after one of the longest cum shots Billy seen in years the kid finally collapsed gasping franticly for air. "Not so straight any more are you boy" he asked in a false sympathetic tones he removed his hands from the weakly trembling form. Billy looked over at Smith who was just recovering from his second orgasm, and eyed him with a hopeful expression "He wants it sir, I know he does, let me give it to him." 

The older man was more than tempted the thought of Billy forcing his thick cock into the kid's defenseless body. He shuddered his cock twitching yet again, but the boss's instructions were explicit and there was no way he'd cross that man. "No Billy" Smith said hoarsely "you and the guys get in the locker room and clean up, I'll talk to our star here." He ignored the grumbles of disappointment around him as the crew and leather men stumbled out of the studio. Grabbing the kid's cloths he walked over and gazed down at the debauched breathless young man who returned the look dazedly. "You did good Kiddo, actually better than good I think you disserve a bonus for that performance." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a thousand dollars and stuffed it into the kids pants then tossed the cloths on the floor beside him. "Come back tomorrow and you'll get double." He grinned at the slow dawn of anger in the kids eyes, "Don't get all righteous with me Kiddo all we did was show you a good time, YOU were the one shooting your wad off little boy." Smith kneeled down enjoying the anger melt into shame and uncertainty. 

"I didn't want... I didn't say...." Blair stuttered. 

"You signed the waver and permission slip my lovely secretary Casey had didn't you? Didn't you read the fine print Kiddo? No? Well that's not my problem it'll your word against ours and we have your signature. Plus...." his grin turned ugly "who would believe a fraud Kiddo?" with that said Mr. Smith rose from his knees and casually strolled out the room. 

.............................................. 

Blair stared bleakly at the city of cascade from his vantagepoint on the CPD roof as the memories flashed through his mind eye. Smiths last words echoed in his head, pathetically it was true. Try as he might he couldn't see any chance of getting justice for what was done to him, that meant those bastereds were free to do it again to some other poor soul. 'Come on Sandburg you have a brain use it' he chastised himself grimly. Dragging his mind from the assault he slowly went through his options. Telling Jim and the others was definitely out, likewise any other means that would reveal him as the victim. He could make an anonymous complaint; it would be on record at least. Then... he mused for a moment. To bad Naomi wasn't here, she'd probably get his friends together and start picketing the place, not to mention handing out leaflets... Blair perked up 'leaflets' he thought, 'flyers, anonymous e-mails, posters, god this is one situation where the pen is mightier than the sword. A vengeful smile crept onto his sore lips; he'd make them regret ever messing with Blair Sandburg. 

...................................................... 

end part one 


End file.
